Injured
by Starred
Summary: Regret was the only thing the brunet could feel after finding his beloved tutor wounded from a mission he had assigned for him. Will the hot hitman be able to convince his cute student that he totally wasn't at fault? Read and find out! Fluff! R27!


**Title: **Injured

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Romance and **_slightly_** hurt/comfort.

**Summary: **Regret was the only thing the brunet could feel after finding his beloved tutor wounded from a mission he had assigned for him. Will the hot hitman be able to convince his cute student that he totally wasn't at fault? Read and find out! Fluff! R27!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

"Speaking"

_'Thought'_

**Announcement: **This is dedicated to _**Musica**** Famiglia**_~ Merry Christmas, hun~ I hope you'll enjoy this~

~.~.~

Tsuna looked outside the window of his office, deep in thought. He had sent Reborn to a mission and he was worried. It wasn't that he didn't believe that he was going to fail or anything like that. After all, Reborn was the number one hitman in the whole world. However, his intuition was acting up, he felt like something extremely wrong was going to happen and he couldn't help but worry.

He didn't notice Hayato entering the room until he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Hm?"

"Juudaime, are you okay?" Hayato's eyes were filled with worry and slight anxiety, making Tsuna's intuition go wild.

"Yes, I'm okay. Did something happen?" Tsuna straightened a bit and looked up at Hayato, letting out his usual "boss aura".

Hayato couldn't help but flinch at this before sighing deeply. "Yes, it has something to do with the mission you had assigned to Reborn-san."

"Did something happen?" Tsuna asked in alarm, his gaze wavering as he stood up.

"He came back with the mission successfully completed," Hayato started, and as soon as he heard that, he sighed in relief. However, for some reason... his intuition was still telling him that the right-hand man wasn't done yet. The brunet's blood ran cold when he heard Hayato's next words. "But he's severely injured, the lawn-head is currently taking care of him."

For a minute, Tsuna stood there... numb, then his eyes flickered orange as he stormed out of the room. "I told him to be careful!"

Hayato decided to not follow his precious boss, knowing that when Tsuna was in that state he was pretty dangerous.

He kept walking with eyes narrowed. Then when he finally got to the door he slammed it open, alarming the occupants in the room.

Ryohei stiffen for a moment, then relaxed when he noticed it was only Tsuna. "Oi, Sawada, what's wrong to the extreme?!"

"Onii-san, please get out. I need to talk to Reborn in private." Tsuna glared lightly at Reborn- who was lying on the bed while looking at him blankly, but if you looked closely, there was a slight hint of amusement within his onyx eyes.

"But I haven't finished healing him to the extreme!" Ryohei froze for a moment when Tsuna looked at him with a dangerous gleam in his eyes, he knew better than to bother Tsuna when he was in that current state... so he decided it was best to quickly leave the room, before he gets caught in something he didn't want to be in.

"Chaos, dame-Tsuna." Reborn smirked while pulling his fedora down.

"Reborn," Tsuna growled lightly as he went towards him. "I told you to be careful, dammit!"

"Hm, I had to finish the mission, Dame-Tsuna. And who allowed you to talk to me like that?" Reborn looked amused as he sat up.

Tsuna gave a good look at Reborn's state before noticing the wounds he had everywhere. But one caught his attention, it was a deep one on his side. "I don't care! You got severely hurt because of that stupid mission! You should have retreated or something!"

Reborn glared at him sharply. "Dame-Tsuna, I'm the number one hitman in the whole world. I don't retreat from missions."

Tsuna flinched and his eyes got teary as the orange in them disappeared. "I-I was worried." He sat down next to Reborn and hugged him tightly as he started to sob.

Reborn looked at him with an expression that gave nothing away, but his gaze soften lightly as he wrapped his arms around him. "Dame-Tsuna, stop crying. A mafia boss doesn't cry."

Tsuna looked up at him with tears running down his flushed cheeks. "R-Reborn."

In Reborn's eyes, Tsuna looked delicious and the way he was looking at him made him want to pin him down and take him. He took his chin and crashed their lips together, making Tsuna gasp in surprise. Reborn quickly took that opportunity and slipped his tongue inside Tsuna's mouth as he started to explore inside while pulling him close, he slightly twitched when he felt a sting of pain from one of his wounds.

Tsuna whimpered as he let Reborn completely dominate him before slowly closing his eyes. However the tears kept falling down from the corner of his eyes. He blamed himself for what had happened to Reborn, it was certainly his entire fault! If he had not sent him to that mission, he wouldn't have gotten hurt.

Reborn deepen the kiss and growled lightly when he noticed that Tsuna was barely kissing back. He watched the tears stream down from those redden cheeks before finally deciding to pull away from the kiss and looked at Tsuna who was panting. "What happened to me wasn't your fault. Don't blame yourself about it. Stop being dame, dame-Tsuna."

He was about to protest while Reborn wiped the tears. As soon as he opened his mouth, Reborn kissed him roughly, making him moan softly at the feeling, causing Reborn smirked widely.

Tsuna suddenly found himself straddled on Reborn's lap as their lips met in a passionate kiss once more, making him melt at the contact as he shivered.

He knew that it didn't matter if Reborn was injured, after all... injured or not, he would still not be able to sleep the whole night.  
Reborn will be Reborn.

~.~.~

**Author's Note: **I want to thank _**xX .Chu-Chan. Xx**_ for beta-ing this and for helping me with the summary and title~ Anyway, please R&R~


End file.
